My Princess in Shining Armor
by Nekozomi
Summary: NicoxMaki fanfiction (With NozomixEli thrown in too.) Maki has lived her entire life as the Prince of her country. However now that she is of age, her parents have arranged for her to marry the princess of the neighboring kingdom. Maki wishes for the princess to reject her, not wanting to fool her. However will she feel the same way once she begins to fall for the princess?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited for it to be a Nico x Maki story. As of starting this, I'm not fully decided on the direction this story will be headed, I have some ideas, so feel free to leave suggestions.**

* * *

 **My Princess in Shining Armor:**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Maki woke up, tired from the day prior of lessons in politics, literature, and sword fighting. Slowly Maki dragged her body out of bed, the bright mid afternoon sunlight blinding her. She wandered across her room and went over towards her piano, her only source of comfort, the one place she could be herself.

Ever since Maki could remember, she was Prince Maki Nishikino, although her maturing body begged to differ. Apparently her parents were told that they were expecting a son, and quickly announced it to the entire kingdom, and news quickly traveled to other kingdoms. Of course, when she was born, both her parents and the doctors were shocked. However already Maki had been arranged to marry the princess of the neighboring kingdom, who was only two at the time. And instead of telling everyone a princess was born, Maki was forced to grow up as the child her parents hoped for, a son, a prince.

When she was younger, it was simple; all her mother had to do was dress her in boy's clothes. But as the years went by, the wedding grew closer, and Maki had a harder time keeping up her facade.

The secret wasn't going to hold up much longer, she was getting older, and binding could only hide her chest. What were her parents thinking? Did they have a plan for what to do once Maki and her princess were asked to produce heirs? She wasn't allowed to ever ask, due to her parents' fear that someone would find out.

As she sat down on the bench, rested her fingertips on the keys, and began playing, all her worries flooded out of her mind. She was calm, level headed, and nothing was troubling her. Since she was a child, she began taking lessons. She always loved music, but her parents were worried it would distract her from her lessons. After begging, her parents gave in and hired a teacher who came twice a week to teach her. It had been ten years since then, and she was a well trained pianist. Often she found herself composing her own music.

In fact, at that moment she was trying to finish her current piece so she could play it for her teacher.

Until her mother walked in, "Maki, my sweet prince, tonight you'll be meeting your fiance."

"What?" She exclaimed, looking over at her mother, who stood in the doorway. "I thought the wedding wasn't till I was eighteen."

"Well, your fiance is of age, and will be coronated in a few weeks. Her mother, the current queen, wishes for you to take position as king there within the year."

Maki felt a haste breath struggle to come out of her mouth. "Mother, this wasn't part of the arrangement. How can they expect me to rule? And you realize everything will go wrong once they-."

"Maki," Her mother's stern voice stopped her from asking the question she killed to know the answer to. "You will meet with the princess tonight, end of discussion. I'll have the maids bring in your outfit. Please be ready soon, it's a long ride there and we want to arrive before sundown."

Maki watched her mother walk out and two maids enter. Both were the same age as Maki, and were the only people, besides her and her parents, that knew her secret. They were the closest thing Maki had to friends, and she treasured them. One had light brown hair, and sometimes wore glasses. She was quite shy, but genuine. The other was outspoken and cheerful, with short orange hair.

"Maki, we have everything here," Rin smiled, carrying the night's outfit.

"I brought some tea and snacks in case you wanted something before we start," Hanayo placed down a tray on top of Maki's desk.

Knowing she just wanted to get all of this over with, Maki stood up from behind the piano and walked over, "Let's just get ready. The sooner that happens, the sooner I go there, and the sooner I come home."

"Oh Maki, stop being so negative," Rin smiled, her hands on Maki's shoulders as she jumped in excitement, wanting to lighten up the mood. "Once you're all dressed up and there, I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Sure," Maki sighed as she rolled her eyes. She walked over to her bed, where Rin had placed out her clothes for the evening, and looked over everything. But before anything, Maki knew what she had to do. Quickly grabbing her bandages, she went into her bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, still only wearing her sleep clothes, which were purposefully baggy as to hide her figure.

Carefully she took the top off and looked at her reflection. The body looking back at her wasn't what people wanted to see, and it needed to be concealed. She wrapped the bandages over her bare chest, making sure they were secure, but not too tight as to prevent her from breathing. Once it was done, she walked out so Hanayo and Rin could dress her. In that moment, her mind almost went blank, feeling almost like a doll, being dressed up and controlled by her owner, having no say in what would happen to her.

"What do you think?" Hanayo asked, tapping Maki's shoulder as she smoothed out the jacket.

Maki turned towards her mirror. Covering her body was a carefully constructed outfit; a black vest, which she wore over a white collared shirt with gold trim, a scarlet jacket, black pants, and brown freshly shined boots. Rin was behind her, tying up Maki's short red hair up into a ponytail. The reflection she saw looking back at her wasn't her own, she never was her own person. Her entire life she longed for freedom, to no longer have her fate be decided by her parents. However she was blessed into being born with this cursed life.

She felt guilty for the princess she'd be meeting tonight. Maki knew it was her responsibility to charm her, but she could never fulfill her fiance's wishes. If she ever found out her secret, Maki knew it would only cause her despair.

 _Why do my parents think this is the right thing to do? Don't they realize they're only going to hurt more people?_

Hanayo pulled a small velvet box out of her apron pocket and placed it in the palm of Maki's hand. Instantly she knew what the inside contained, her and her fiance's engagement rings. Maki slipped the black velvet box into her pocket before leaving her room, hastily thanking Hanayo and Rin on her way out.

Her parents were waiting in the foyer for her, both well dressed and wearing similar color schemes, as if to match her outfit. The three of them walked outside to their carriage waiting for them. Maki entered first and sat across from her parents, her gaze directed out towards the window. She watched the familiar scenery of her kingdom fade into countryside, and then slowly to a new kingdom. It was far more decorated, covered in lush gardens. In the center was the palace, glowing under the white moonlight.

As the carriage came to a halt, Maki felt her chest tighten. This was her duty, she had to go through with it. There was no way she could get out of tonight. The driver opened the door, and her parents ushered her out first. Their driver held open the door for her, and Maki cautiously walked out. She looked up at the castle, noticing how large it was. An overwhelmed feeling washed over her. It felt like her heart was in her throat, impossible to breathe.

Her mother, who walked out after her, placed her hand on Maki's shoulder. She smiled down at her. "My little prince is all grown up."

These words didn't ease Maki, but she had no choice in this. She closed her eyes and sighed before walking up the stairs to the castle doors. Two servants opened the doors, bowing at her presence. Maki, followed by her parents, entered the castle. A maid with long purple hair tied into two pigtails greeted them. She then led them into the throne room. Maki's parents urged her to open the door so they all could enter. She didn't feel that she had the strength to do so, knowing tonight was going to change her life forever. However Maki knew her life was never her's, it was her parents and she was supposed to please them, so she opened the door to meet her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hi everyone. Here's the next chapter for you all. Thank you to those who reviewed and sent me PM, you all are super sweet with your compliments. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to have the next one up soon.**

* * *

 **My Princess in Shining Armor:**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

The silence within the throne room only added to Maki's anxiety. Queen Yazawa stood before her, carefully inspecting every detail; from head to toe. The Queen appearance wise wasn't threatening, except for her red eyes, which Maki felt were looking into her soul. Shivers rolled down Maki's spine, unsure why the Queen was doing this. Maki kept her gaze directed out, worried if she made eye contact with the Queen then she would begin a conversation. Still Maki had the same mentality, she wanted to get out of there as quickly as she could.

"I know this situation isn't ideal, Prince Nishikino," The Queen began, "But already I see great potential within you."

"I don't deserve such compliments, Queen Yazawa," Maki replied in a modest fashion, something she was trained to do.

"No need to act so formal," She smiled at her. "After all, you're practically my son already."

Queen Yazawa began speaking with Maki's parents, which allowed Maki to let out a breath she hadn't realized she was keeping in. She looked around the throne room, wondering where exactly the Princess was. The only other person in the throne room was the purple haired maid, who was giving Maki a strange look. She wasn't sure how to react to her, and so Maki kept her gaze towards the Queen and her mind blank.

"Nozomi, please tell my daughter that her fiance has arrived," The Queen's words broke through and into Maki's mind, resonating within her head.

"Yes, my Queen," The maid bowed before walking out of the throne room, once again giving Maki a strange look. Something about this maid seemed off to Maki, and she felt at ease once she was gone.

Meanwhile, down the long castle halls, that same maid approached the nervous princess' room.

"Nico-chi," Nozomi knocked lightly on the door to the princess' room. "It's time."

However, Nozomi got no response back from the princess, and the door to her room wasn't locked. Cautiously Nozomi walked inside, "Nico-chi, he's waiting for you. And you know your mother's patience isn't the best."

Sitting on top of her large, covered in silk pink sheets and a variety of pillows, bed was a nervous princess, soon to be queen. She wore a simple pink gown, with floral embroidery all over the bodice. Her ebony hair was tied up into her signature pigtails, with matching pink bows attached to them. Upon her feet with pink shoes, with tiny roses adorning each of them. In her hands was one of those pillows, which she was clutching close to her chest. Her face showed how nervous she was, but once she noticed Nozomi standing in the doorway, she immediately perked up.

"Oh Nozomi, I think I can manage my own mother," Nico placed down the pillow and climbed off her bed. "Besides, Princess Nico always makes a great entrance," She smiled as she made her typical pose, with her hands by her head as she chanted, "Nico nico nii." Ever since she was a child, she said her phrase while making said gesture. But when Nico looked back up at Nozomi, she knew, her childhood friend and maid, had seen through her facade.

"Nico-chi, you know what happens when you lie to me," Nozomi smirked as she approached the princess, her hands out and ready.

"No, Nozomi! Not now," Nico exclaimed, already fearing the outcome of her friend's threat. "I'm all dressed up, what if you mess something up? I need to be ready for my prince." Nico accidentally blurted out the last part before realizing what she said and then blushing.

"You're ready then," Nozomi smiled, looking down at the smaller girl. "Now follow after me, you don't want to keep your prince waiting," She teased as she walked towards the door.

"Nozomi!" Nico angrily followed after her, down the hall, to the throne room.

Once they arrived, Nozomi looked back at the princess, who still looked somewhat nervous. Nozomi bent down to Nico's height, placing her hands on her shoulders, "Everything will be fine, I promise you." Nico watched as Nozomi pulled one of her fortune telling cards out of her apron pocket. When Nozomi flipped it over, Nico blushed. 'The Lovers' it read at the bottom. Nozomi placed the card in a pocket on Nico's dress. This gesture caused Nico to feel somewhat at ease, and she smiled.

Her mind was flooded of wishful thoughts, wondering what her prince looked like, how he'd propose, their wedding, their future together. Since she was a young child, she read fantasy books about princesses, how their princes saved them and led them to a happy ever after. Nico wished for the same fate, although she knew it was unrealistic and childish.

Nozomi smiled before opening the door the throne room, knowing that now was the time. "I present her royal highness, Princess Nico Yazawa."

Maki's gaze lifted up off the floor and her head, along with her parents' turned towards the door. Her breath was once again caught in her throat, now realizing how real this lie was now becoming.

The princess walked past her and stood next to her mother. Immediately Maki noticed the shortness of her stature. Maki stood there silently as their parents continued coversing. She looked off, knowing making eye contact with the princess would only make her feel more guilty. She knew she'd be punished if she didn't act how her parents trained her to, charming, like a gentleman, noble.

But Maki would do anything to prevent the princess from falling for her. Maki wouldn't deny to herself that revealing the secret was a last option to end this. No matter how cruel this princess was, she didn't deserve to have her heart broken by an abomination.

As a young child, Maki was allowed to act more ladylike. Her mother would read stories to her of princesses, journeys across the sea, romance. Her mother wasn't aware at the time that Maki dreamed of falling in love with a prince. She thought she would get married and have a family, like the princesses in her stories. Now Maki was living a nightmare that she never imagined would become her reality.

When her mother tapped her shoulder, Maki looked up towards the queen and princess. Herr sweet seeming demeanor only emphasized the guilt that was consuming Maki's mind. Why couldn't she have been born ugly? Then clearly the princess would send her away. Of all the princesses Maki had met, from childhood till now, majority were shallow and vain. None of them would pick a good personality over a handsome exterior and money.

"Maki," Her father looked down at her. "Why don't you and Princess Nico walk the palace grounds? Get to know each other."

Internally Maki was groaning. At least when she was with her parents, she wasn't expected to speak up. Although she was seen as a male, she didn't have status over her parents. Maki looked over towards the princess, who already looked nervous at the thought of being alone with her. Maki hadn't expected such an intimate introduction, and she hoped that the princess didn't want her to act forward. She knew within the next week she had to give her fiance the promise ring. She prayed the princess would reject her before then.

"As you wish my King," Maki lightly bowed to her father before turning back towards the Princess. She held out her arm for her, "Care to join me, my Princess?"

Nico felt herself blush when she heard the Prince's voice for the first time. It was strong and gentle at the same time. But something else was lingering there that she couldn't put her finger on. "That would be lovely, Prince Maki," Nico smiled lightly as she took his arm and began leading him out of the throne room.

Unaware to the princess, Maki wanted to look back at her parents as they walked away. She felt strange, taking the leadership position but at the same time being led by the princess. As they walked down the halls, no words were exchanged between them. Paintings of flowers and family portraits decorated the pure white walls. Once again, Maki's mind was clouding in silence, besides the sounds of their shoes clicking on the marble floor.

She didn't know if she should initiate a conversation, already taking note of how quiet the princess acted. This princess wasn't like any others she'd previously met. All of them were like open books, lively, and could never stop talking. Something had to have happened to this princess, but Maki figured it was better not to ask. Instead she just looked around, feeling all emotion drain from her face.

The princess led Maki through a large corridor into the central garden. Maki sighed when she felt the cool breeze brush against her face. She wanted to untie her hair, let it flow down and have the wind blow through it, but she knew it could ruin her disguise. In the corner of her eye she saw the princess avoiding to make even the slightest eye contact. She seemed uncomfortable. Although Maki knew she couldn't fulfill all of her duties as prince and she didn't want to break her heart, something in her wanted to make the princess smile. Earlier her smile was so beautiful, and Maki didn't want to make her upset at their first meeting.

While looking around, Maki saw a beautiful magnolia flower, growing in a tree, high above the princess' reach. Carefully she reached up, picking the flower, and placed it in her hair, next to one of the red bows. She looked down at her, noticing how the moonlight made her fair skin glow. A light smile glided across her face.

"Thank you, Prince Maki," Nico stuttered as she reached up, her fingers grazing against the flower's soft petals.

Maki felt herself blush when the Princess chose to speak. Her voice was sweet and gentle. However that wasn't directed towards her, she wasn't a Prince. She never felt like a Prince, and no training or clothes could ever change who she knew she was. Anytime the title followed her, she felt the lie only grow, like it was a ravenous beast, ready to consume her.

 _She doesn't deserve me, she should have a real prince, someone she can love for who they really are. Nothing about me is what she could ever want._

"You're welcome, my lady."

Maki then became aware of what she did, and quickly reverted back to an emotionless state. Nervously she pulled her arm out of the princess' hold and began walking around. She knew what she did was what her parents would want her to to, but when would she make her own choices?

 _I'm sick of living as their puppet. I just want to be my own person._

Something about the environment here eased Maki's tense mind and body. Also she noticed how quickly the princess went back to being silent, not like she minded this, but it began to feel uncomfortable.

Part of her hoped the flower gesture would cause the petite Princess to at least smile. In the throne room she seemed to be forcing a persona, almost if her personality wasn't all prim and proper, like her appearance implied. The entire situation was only making her more uncomfortable.

 _Hopefully she sends me away, I don't want to keep lying. Maybe if this doesn't work out, my parents will stop forcing this mask on me. I want to be myself, I'm sick of all of this._

Nico looked up at her prince, confused by his quick change of emotions, it was almost like he didn't want to be there. She bit her bottom lip, starting to feel guilty for making him feel miserable. As he walked away, Nico began questioning if she did anything to cause this. Something in how he walked, how he spoke, how he carried himself felt dishonest.

Curiously Nico followed after the prince as he moved towards the center of the garden. She always loved coming here, it was covered in clovers and dandelions. Ever since she was a child, Nico had searched for a four leaf clover. Nozomi told her it would bring whoever held it good luck, and Nico wanted to give one to everyone in her kingdom. Now Nico knew such immature beliefs were false, but that didn't stop her from looking. Carefully, Nico sat down in the grass and looked up at the prince.

Maki felt strange when the princess looked at her. She began over analyzing the expression on the princess' face.

 _Is there something on my face? Is she seeing through my disguise? Do I look to feminine for her liking? Does she already hate me?_

Maki followed the princess down to the ground. From there she could see the kingdom at night, glowing with lanterns. In the corner of her eye, she saw the princess smiling with her gaze directed up towards the sky. Maki turned her gaze up toon admiring the stars. She felt calm then, and unconsciously began humming the tune of the song she'd be currently writing.

Nico turned towards the prince once she began hearing the song. She noticed him smiling.

 _I really am lucky. He's musically inclined too, how much more perfect could he get?_

Maki then began singing the lyrics that she'd written so far, forgetting where she was and what she was supposed to be doing. It had been so long since she sang in front of anyone. Her parents were worried her voice sounded too feminine, and if anyone heard it that they would suspect something. They forbade her from singing once she turned twelve, and that caused her to become more absorbed in piano playing.

Nico's smile only grew the longer she listened.

 _He has a nice voice._

She felt like a sailor, being swayed by a siren.

That's when Maki realized that she randomly had broken out into song and quickly stopped herself.

 _She probably thinks I'm crazy. What could be going through her mind now? Would I even want to know?_

Nico's smile soon after faltered. Her gaze went back towards the ground, and began looking through the clovers. As if by magic, all of a sudden Nico spotted it, a four leaf clover.

 _Is this a dream? Finally I found one._

Carefully she plucked it out of the ground and held it up to the moonlight.

 _It is real. But I don't need luck on my side._

She thought about the tarot card hidden in her pocket.

 _With everything going on, he'll need this more than I ever will._

Maki was looking up at the sky, feeling blissful. All of a sudden, the princess leaned in towards her. Maki tried to keep her composure, her face refused to show how nervous she truly felt. As the princess placed something in her vest pocket, Maki couldn't stop herself from blushing, knowing how close the princess was to touching her breast.

She then averted her gaze down to the tiny clover, noticing the four leaves. She smiled at the sentiment. "Thank you princess. I don't deserve something so rare."

Nico once again was puzzled by the prince.

 _Is this really the same person? One minute he seems miserable and the next he seems happy._

"Yes it's rare, but it's not right for me to keep it to myself," She replied. "And besides, it looks nicer on you." Immediately Nico felt herself blush. She hadn't meant to say that, it was something she thought at she looked at him.

The princess' response, in both words and body language made the guilt in Maki's chest swell.

 _Is this side she's shown me who she really is? She seemed pained by acting this way. I will never make her happy, she'll never want to have me. I should just go back to my parents and we leave now. This will never go anywhere if neither of us are honest. And I can truly never be honest with her._

Maki placed her hand on the clover resting in her pocket, feeling the soft green leaves brush against her fingertips.

 _If only this could bring me luck. Sooner or later it'll be dead and then rot away into a distant memory. There's no point in wishing for things to change._

She then rested her hand on the field, noticing where she placed it was a dandelion, white and fluffy. Ever since she was a child, Maki made wishes on dandelions. Along with Hanayo and Rin, she would collect bouquet of dandelions and make wishes. They were always impossible or selfish, but would a child really wish for world peace?

 _What would I wish for if these worked? Freedom? Happiness? Love?_

Carefully she picked it, placing it in the hand of the princess. "Since you gave me your luck, I'll give you a wish."

After saying that, Maki felt herself cringe internally.

She _probably thinks this is childish. Or that I sound like a hopeless romantic. I just hate seeing her look so sad and forced. But I can't just ask her to rip off her mask, I could never reciprocate that, it's unfair._

Something about this princess still intrigued Maki, she wasn't like the others she met while growing up. Maki wanted to understand her, help her in whatever way she could. She knew she couldn't save herself from despair, but she hoped someone else could be.

Nico blushed at the prince's action, feeling as if she was in one of her fairy tale books from childhood. She held the dandelion up to her lips and closed her eyes as she thought of a wish.

Maki waited and watched the petite girl blow the seeds away, they scattered through the night sky, blending in with the stars above them.

"I wish to see you again, Prince Maki."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Hi Everyone! If you read the description above, you would notice I'm now adding some Nozomi x Eli to the story too, because they are my other Love Live! OTP (They will just be a side pairing Nico x Maki is still the main focus of the story. ) Hope you guys like the new addition too, and if I get five reviews, the next chapter will be up on Friday.**

* * *

 **My Princess in Shining Armor:**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

"What the heck?!" Maki exclaimed as she stormed into her bedroom. As she passed by her piano, she threw her sheet music off it and onto the floor. "Is there something wrong with that girl?" She yanked off her boots and carelessly kicked them across the room, making two loud thuds. "What does she even see in me?" Maki pulled out the ribbon that held up her hair, cause her short scarlet locks to fall down and frame her feminine face. She looked at herself in the mirror, feeling sick to her stomach. "I wish to see you again, Prince Maki," She mocked Nico's high pitched voice. "Why does she want to associate herself with me?" Maki was about to rip off her coat, but she then noticed the small, four leaf clover resting in her pocket.

Hanayo and Rin watched Maki's emotions unravel, they wanted to help ease her.

"Maki, you just need to calm down," Rin tried to assure her friend, resting her hands on Maki's shoulders, looking at Maki's eyes through the mirror.

"Maybe she sees who you really are?" Hanayo suggested, also looking at Maki in the mirror.

"But that's not me," Maki pulled out of Rin's grasp and walked over to her bed. She pulled up her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "She knows a _prince_ , a soulless being, a shell of what once was there, and that's not the real me."

The two maids, feeling sorry for their friend, both sat by her side.

"Well, some part of you had to come out," Hanayo smiled lightly, "Or else why would she want to see an empty shell?"

Maki thought back to the garden, where she sang. The words of her song played again through her mind. She could see the princess smiling, enjoying hearing her sing, her head swaying back and forth with the tune. A light smile crept across Maki's face.

"It couldn't have been all bad, especially if you can smile about it," Rin assured Maki.

"Tell us about her. What did you two do?" Hanayo inquired, but then realized she could be rushing things. "Only if you feel comfortable, Maki. Don't feel the need to tell us if you aren't ready."

"I promise I'll tell you two soon," Maki stood up off her bed and walked over to her desk. She always loved keeping flowers in her room, mainly roses, but now it was too cold for them to grow. Carefully, she pulled the clover out of her pocket and placed it into the small vase. "I've had a long day. You two are dismissed, I can get myself ready for bed."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Maki," Both Rin and Hanayo said, bowing slightly before walking out, closing the door behind them.

Quickly Maki changed into her sleep clothes, a baggy collared shirt and shorts. She hung up her clothes so Hanayo and Rin would have an easier time collecting them to wash. With a sigh, she picked up her sheet music, that had scattered all over her floor. Then she organized it before placing it back on top of her piano. Tiredly she walked back over to her bed and climbed under her covers. She found herself sleeping on her side, facing the clover. In the back of her mind, she imagined that scene upon the hill again. A smile once again adorned her face.

 _Maybe seeing her again won't be awful?_

"Nozomi, you should have seen him, he was perfect. I can't wait for him to come by tomorrow," Nico smiled as she plopped down on her bed. She had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. She felt her heart beating rapidly, and her head was up in the clouds.

"Nico, you need to calm down. You need to sleep, and it's getting late," Nozomi tried to reason with her.

"Nozomi, there's no point in sleeping now, I'm living a dream," Nico took the flower out of her hair and held it in the palm of her hand. Just looking at it made her picture him, and a blush crawled up her face.

Knowing her friend wouldn't get out of this dazed state unless she did something to upset her. Nozomi sighed as she shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I don't know if he'll want to see an ugly princess, you need your beauty sleep after all."

Nico sat up and glared at Nozomi, who was walking over towards her. She knew it was time for this day to end, and got up off her bed so Nozomi could help her undress. "Someone is just jealous. You wish you had a lover like my prince."

Nozomi began untying the princess' dress when she suddenly blushed. "Nicochi, you should stop saying whatever pops into your head. You don't always know who's listening." She pulled off the princess' dress and hung it up in her massive closet. Then she handed her a nightgown. "Tomorrow morning you have lessons with your tutor, afterwards the prince will be arriving. Your mother arranged for the two of you to go for a horse ride out into the countryside. Should be fun."

Nico slipped on her silk pink nightgown on her own. "Sounds like a perfect day." She took the magnolia flower off her bed and carried it over to her desk. Carefully she placed it down next to her silver dish of sweets. Unable to resist, Nico unwrapped one of them and placed the small chocolate truffle into her mouth. "I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning, Nozomi."

"Yes your highness," Nozomi bowed before leaving Nico's room.

After yawning, Nico walked back over to her bed and tucked herself in under her blankets. When she closed her eyes, all she saw were images of her prince. Never had she felt such emotions towards another person. At the same time, she felt there was something she needed to figure out about him.

 _Well, I'll have time for that tomorrow._

Once she was down in the servants quarters, Nozomi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She tiredly took off her heels and sat down on her bed. With a sigh, she turned to face the candle upon her nightstand. It was almost fully melted away, and now was a wax stub with an orange and blue glow flickering about. Before she could get herself ready for bed, a knocking on her window startled her.

Cautiously she walked over towards the window, and immediately smiled.

"I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow, you said we'd see each other after the princess' lesson." She opened her window, and helped her midnight visitor into her room.

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you and spend the night," A tall blonde smiled as she wrapped her arms around Nozomi's waist. "Unless you want to wait till tomorrow."

Nozomi shook her head, "I've missed you, Elichii."

"I missed you too, Nozomi."

A chaste kiss silenced the blonde.

"Let's go to bed, I have to be up early to serve the Princess," Nozomi took Eli's hand and led her over to her bed. "But first," She reached up, struggling to unzip her uniform, "Could you help me out of this?"

"I thought you would never ask," Eli smiled, blowing out the candle at Nozomi's nightstand before getting to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Hi Everyone. You guys reviewed, and so you shall receive.**

 **Also I'd like to just answer briefly some questions I've been receiving:**

 **1\. Are the second years going to make an appearance?**

 **Not sure yet, but if you all want them to, leave some suggestions as who they could be in this story.**

 **2\. Can I make the chapters longer?**

 **Well, as of now I'm not 100% as to where I want the story to go. So I haven't written extremely long chapters. Longer chapters will start coming out soon, cause when drama happens the chapters will become longer, but for now, I'm sorry this is the general length per chapter.**

 **Thanks so much for all of your really sweet reviews, they make my day.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **My Princess in Shining Armor:**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

"Alright Princess, please read the next line," Eli stood over Nico's shoulder, pointing in the princess' French literature book.

However, Nico's mind wasn't in her French lessons, it was far off in dream land. She was fantasizing about her and Maki's date. The two of them were riding a white horse, Maki was driving, while Nico wrapped her arms around him so she wouldn't fall. Her cheek rested against his back as she looked out through the countryside. They stopped upon a hill, Maki got off first so he could help her down. Nico took his hand, and fell into his strong arms. The two sat down on the fields, looking out, watching the sunset. Then he leaned over and was about to kiss her-.

"Princess, I'm waiting," Eli tapped her foot against the floor, arms crossed over her chest. "Please read the line."

Nico sighed once she realized it was a dream and pouted, "Alright Eli, I'll read it. Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction."

"Good Princess," Eli smiled, "Now, can you translate it?"

She thought carefully before answering, "Love does not consist in looking at each other, but rather in, together, looking in the same direction."

"Well done, Princess," A knock at the door caught Nico's attention. She turned and saw Nozomi standing in the doorway. "What a perfect lesson for today, right Eli?"

The blonde blushed, "Nozomi, is there a reason for you to interrupt my lesson?"

"There is, Prince Maki has just arrived and the Princess needs to meet him at the stables."

Nico's face lit up and she quickly closed her French book. "Well, I shouldn't keep him waiting, it would be impolite. We can finish the lesson tomorrow, okay Eli?"

"As you wish, Princess," Eli sighed.

Quickly Nico rushed out of her study, down the hall, and out to the stables. It was a perfect day to go riding, with the sun shining in the sky and not a cloud in sight. In front of the stable gate stood Prince Maki. He wore his scarlet coat over his riding clothes, tan pants, knee high brown boots, and a white collared shirt. Unaware that she had arrived, the Prince was petting the face of one of their horses.

"Good afternoon, Prince Maki," Nico mustered out, nervously.

Maki turned towards the sound of the voice which called her name. "It's nice to see you too, Princess."

Nico approached the same horse the she was previously petting. "His name is Beau. I've ridden him since I was a child, usually he doesn't like other people, but he seems to have taken a liking to you."

"It's really nothing that special," Maki sighed, toying with her ponytail as she turned her gaze away from the princess'. "I've always been good with animals, why should this horse be any different?"

"Well, let's get going then," Nico replied quickly, slightly angered by how he brushed off her compliment. "I'll take Beau, you can ride Eclair," She pointed to the tan horse with brown and white markings.

"Fine, fine," Maki walked over to the horse. With ease, she saddled up the horse. Wanting to give the princess more time, Maki took a nearby brush and began running it through the horse's mane. Once it was tangle free and shiny, Maki led her out of the stables. She expected the princess to be waiting for her, especially since she preoccupied herself to give her extra time.

"Princess Nico," Maki called through the stables, "Are you almost ready?"

"Yes, just give me a moment," Nico replied, hoping Maki couldn't see her struggling to get on top of her horse. Normally Nico had the stable hand or a stool to aid her, but today she had neither. She tried jumping up onto Beau's back, but couldn't get high enough.

After hearing strange noises from inside the stable, Maki decided to see what was going on. With Eclair's reins in hand, Maki walked inside. She raised an eyebrow as she watched the princess' attempts to get up onto her horse, and eventually couldn't help herself from laughing.

Nico turned in the direction of the chuckling and quickly anger consumed her face. "Is there something funny, Prince Maki?"

Maki crossed her arms over her chest, "For someone who claims to be riding since childhood, how are you struggling at getting up there?"

"Just wait outside, I'll be there in a second," Nico grumbled as she pointed out to the door.

Taken back by the rudeness of the princess, a side she hadn't yet seen, Maki couldn't help herself. "If I wait there for you, it could be years before we ride." She tired Eclair's reins to a nearby hook. Then Maki walked into Beau's stable. "Just let me help," Maki picked up the princess around her waist, thankful that she was light, and placed her up on the saddle. She then walked out and mounted Eclair. "Let's go then."

"Let's go then," Nico mocked quietly as she followed Maki out of the stables. Quickly she took the lead, not wanting to look at him. Normally she enjoyed riding, the feeling of the wind blowing against her face as she sped up. However all she wanted to do now was go back to her room. She decided she'd rather be in lessons now than deal with _him._

 _What's wrong with him? Yesterday he was perfect, like a fairy tale, it was like a dream. Maybe I was just fantasizing? There's no way someone so amazing could be real._

Meanwhile, Maki followed behind the princess. Watching her body language, Maki knew the princess was angered by her previous words and actions.

 _Why should I care if she isn't pleased? I don't want to be here anyway, especially if she's going to be like this the entire day._

She sighed as she watched the princess speed up her horse.

 _One little thing is going to make her hate me? Maybe this will be easier than I thought._

Nico saw a red flash pass by her, and quickly turned her head forward to see him ahead of her. "You don't even know where you are going. There could be something dangerous ahead. Why do you act so mindlessly?"

"Why do you care so much?" Maki retorted, stopping right in front Nico's horse.

Nico was beyond furious.

 _How dare he act so rude?!_

"What's wrong with you? Clearly you were raised by barbarians because I've never met a ruder being in my life!"

"I wouldn't speak with such a foul tongue, Princess," Maki glared at her. Knowing the fault in how she was raised, and how she wasn't allowed to criticize it, Maki was angered that someone else could speak so freely. "Especially when you don't know anything."

"How can I know anything when all you do is keep to yourself?" Nico grabbed the reins of Maki's horse, pulling their faces closer together.

Maki averted her gaze down, and pulled the princess' hand of her horse. "There are things I can never share. Us royals are often told to bite our tongue."

After hearing that, Nico's mind began to wander.

 _What could he be hiding? Why can't he tell me? I understand we just met, but we're supposed to rule together. How can I trust him if I'll never know him?_

""Love does not consist in looking at each other," The phrase from Nico's lesson popped back into her mind. "But rather in, together, looking in the same direction." She took the Prince's hand. "Even if you can't share everything, I just want to know your character well enough that we'll work together with the same intentions."

Maki felt her mind go blank when the princess said 'love,' a word she never expected someone to direct towards her. However, she quickly felt distraught when the princess explained that their relationship would only be a business matter. "If that's what you want, then I will follow."

"Perfect," Nico smiled, "Let's keep going then." She took the lead, trotting a little before noticing the prince wasn't moving. "Come on, the view from up top is amazing, way better than where you are."

With a sigh, Maki turned her horse to follow Nico. "Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Hi Everyone. I decided to post on Maki's birthday, because she's just great. I realized after posting this that the chapter is kind of short, but again, longer chapters are soon to come. Thanks so much for your sweet reviews, they really make my day, so keep them coming!**

* * *

 **My Princess in Shining Armor:**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

After a long ride through the forest, Nico stopped by a small path of trees. It was too narrow for the horses to go through, so she carefully climbed off and tied her horse's reins to a nearby tree.

Seeing this caused Maki to do the same, but she was confused as to what they were doing.

"Follow me," Nico reached back, wanting to grab the prince's coat sleeve, but instead took his hand. She noticed her mistake, and quickly turned away, not wanting him to see how red her face grew.

Mindlessly Maki went through the strange path the princess took her through. The trees surrounding them were so thick, that Maki couldn't see the sky overhead. The strong scent of pine filled her nose, causing her to sneeze.

Quickly Nico's head turned back to face Maki. "Are you okay?"

Maki nodded, "Just not used to the plants here," She sniffled.

Nico pulled her kerchief out of her pocket and handed it to Maki.

She pushed it back to the princess, "I'll be fine. You don't need to worry."

"Okay, if you say so," Nico sighed, placing it back in her pocket before continuing their walk. She hoped the prince would enjoy her little surprise and that she wouldn't get them lost.

Maki looked around in marvel at how beautiful it was, all the different flowers and trees surrounding them. The song birds were flying around, chirping their own lovely music. In the distance, she heard the faint sound of a river. The farther they walked, the louder the noise grew, until they reached a shimmering brook. A group of rocks went through it, serving as a makeshift bridge.

"We're almost there," Nico assured her prince. "Just over this river and it's there."

"If you say so," Maki shrugged. She decided to go across first, wanting to get to the other side as quickly as possible. Thankfully, with her riding boots on, it wasn't too slippery and she made it across with ease.

However, Nico wasn't as lucky. She stumbled a bit as she tried to make it across. Her heels didn't offer any support, so she held her arms out to help her balance. She bit her lower lip, praying that she wouldn't slip and fall into the water.

 _That would be so embarrassing, especially in front of him._

Maki was nervous as she watched too. She noticed the current was getting stronger, causing the rocks to become more slippery. If anything happened to the princess, she knew she'd be blamed for it.

The closer she got to the other side, the more confident Nico grew.

 _I can do this. No, I will do this._

Maki too grew more calm.

Until the exact rock Nico was stepping on was covered by a wave.

Without thinking, Maki reached out and grabbed Nico, pulling her quickly to the other side. The petite princess landed right in her chest, causing her to blush. When she looked down at her, Nico was forcing her eyes closed, clearly not anticipating her rescue. To ease her, Maki began running her fingers through Nico's hair, trying to lull her by whispering gently. "You're safe now. Everything is fine."

Nico opened her eyes and looked up at Maki. She felt safe with his touch, and his words instantly calmed her down. Cautiously she clutched onto Maki's shirt, rubbing the smooth fabric between her fingers. "Thanks to you," Her voice was unusually quiet, and it quivered slightly. "Thank you Maki."

Not hearing her title connected to her name, made Maki blush only more. To stop herself, she quickly turned her gaze away from her's. "It's nothing. Let's just keep going."

The two continued their journey through the forest. This time, although Nico was leading the way, she stayed close to Maki. No words were exchanged, the two just kept walking. Feeling calmer with him by her side, Nico began looking around, trying to keep track of how much farther they needed to walk.

At this time, Maki mind began to wander back to when she aided Nico. Something about holding her, comforting her, felt right. She couldn't find the words to explain it, but something made her want to hold Nico again. There was a longing, empty, feeling that she didn't know how to express or deal with. It felt like a magnet was in her chest, dragging her towards the princess.

"We're here," Nico smiled as they stood in front of a large willow tree.

Maki raised an eyebrow, "It's just a tree."

Nico shook her head before pushing the leaves to the side, like a curtain. With her other hand, she held it out for Maki to take. Quickly Maki accepted it and followed Nico through the tree.

"Watch your step," Nico warned Maki.

"That's kind of funny, coming from you," Maki joked, but was quickly silenced by what she saw before her.

They were standing up on a cliff, looking out towards the green ocean. The waves had white caps, but were slowly crashing against the rocks below them. The unfamiliar scent of sea salt filled Maki's nose, causing her to sigh with content. As far as the eye could see, there was only ocean waters. No boats graced its waters, nor did any visible animals. She was in complete awe.

"Have you never seen the ocean before?" Nico inquired.

Maki nodded, "My kingdom is landlocked, but we have a lot of rivers. Nothing compares to this." She looked down at Nico, "Thank you for this."

"It's nothing," Nico blushed lightly, toying with one of her pigtails. "I come here all the time to relax. If you like it so much, we can come here together."

"I'd like that," Maki blushed, still holding Nico's hand, rubbing her thumb against the petite girl's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Okay, the current Maki event on EN has been taking up all my time recently. But while my LP was refilling, I decided I'd post this chapter for y'all to read. Let's just say, the turning point is quickly approaching.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **My Princess in Shining Armor:**

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

As they rode back towards the castle, through the forest and then the fields, the sun beginning to set behind them, the two royal offspring were surprisingly chatting, something unexpected after all the previous quarreling earlier in the day. Expressions of joy adorned their faces, another unpredictable outcome of the day.

"I never expected you to be so well versed in music," Nico exclaimed upon hearing about Maki studying the piano.

"I'd always loved how it sounded," Maki smiled, she enjoyed talking about music, but often didn't have anyone who listened. "After hearing the orchestra as a child, I began learning many instruments; flute, violin, and of course the piano."

"Three instruments? That's amazing!" She smiled back at her prince. "I only had singing lessons. My friend tried to teach me to play the harp, and I couldn't figure it out. But I love how it sounds. It frustrates me when I try to play even the simplest of songs. "

"With patience you can learn," Maki assured her.

"Or you can teach me piano?" Nico moved her horse closer to the prince's, a light blush adorning her cheeks.

"If you visit my castle, I have a grand piano. It would be easier to teach you then."

"Sounds perfect, I'll have my mother send a message with you to your parents. Hopefully we'll both be available soon."

They approached the stables, causing Nico to realize the glorious day was coming to an end. She couldn't believe how quickly it went by. With a sigh, she stopped her horse, tightly holding onto the reins as she looked down at the ground.

Seeing Nico's hesitance to attempt to get off her own horse, Maki got off her's first. Once again holding her by her waist, she helped Nico off. A rustling in a nearby bush, accompanied by some other noises, caught her attention, but quickly brushed it off as probably being some birds or the wind. They led their horses into their stables, took off their reins and saddles, and locked it up.

Nico led Maki into the castle, still standing at his side. They walked down the hall, Nico was unconsciously leading Maki to the dining room. She knew it was time for dinner, and that her mother was probably waiting for her, but obviously hadn't mentioned any of this to Maki. The two walked into the room, Queen Yazawa sitting at the head of the table.

"How was your ride today?" She asked, looking up from some documents when she heard the door open.

"It was a perfect day," Nico smiled. "Couldn't have been better."

"I'm glad to hear that. I suggested that's what you two would do today."

Maki felt awkward being there, since Queen Yazawa still intimidated her. She averted her gaze down to the floor.

"Stop standing in the doorway and sit down," Maki noticed Nico was already sitting, so those words were directed towards her.

"I can't possibly. I'd be overstaying my welcome. I can have something back home," Maki assured them.

"I insist, Prince Maki," The Queen's word was final, so Maki sat down, across from Nico. The table was unnecessarily long, probably for when they had guests or advisors. The room was silent, besides Queen Yazawa flipping through some papers. She felt warm, so she took off her red jacket, quickly scanning over herself, to make sure her binding was still on securely.

A few minutes later, the purple haired maid from the day before brought in their food.

"Tonight's meal is a piece of poached salmon, steamed rice, and mixed vegetables. If you would like soy on your rice, please let me know and I will pour some," Maki noticed a strange glint in the maid's eyes as she looked at her.

"I-I'd like some," Maki tried to sound casual and not like she was bothered by their maid.

"Of course, Prince Maki," She bowed before carrying over a small glass bottle, filled with soy. She walked around the table, and just as she was about to be at Maki's side, her foot got caught on the leg of Maki's chair, causing her to trip and spill the soy on her white shirt. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Prince Maki," She exclaimed, quickly standing up and placing the soy bottle down on the table. "That's going to stain, please come with me and I'll find you something suitable to change into."

Before Maki could object, the maid had already taken her hand and led her out of the dining room. The maid had a somewhat tight grip on her and a light smile graced her face. Maki's suspicions only grew, and she wasn't sure what to do to save herself.

"Here's my room," The maid said as she opened the door to a simplistically decorated room. "I should have something you can change into. Don't worry about returning it, it's not worth anything." She left Maki at the doorway and walked to her small wardrobe. Carefully she flipped through the different articles of clothing before selecting a basic white collared shirt. She handed it to Maki. "I'll give you some privacy, just knock if you need anything." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

"She sure is odd," Maki sighed once she was alone. She bit her bottom lip, nervous to change in another palace. Here she had no one protecting her secret. "Just do it quickly," She said quietly as she hastily unbuttoned her shirt and threw it onto the floor. A mirror across the way from her allowed her to see that her binding was loosening, so she began to undo it. She did so slowly, and once it was off, she took a deep breath, enjoying not having her chest constricted.

The bindings left red marks along her fair skin, a sign that she did it too tightly this morning. After so many years of practice, you would think she wouldn't cause herself so much pain.

"I thought I'd bring your dinner here so you can finish it before it gets cold," As Maki's chest was bare, the maid had walked in, carrying a tray with her food. She could see the maid looking at her body in the mirror. Her mind suddenly went blank, and all her blood rushed up to her head, causing her to faint.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Let me reiterate, longer chapters will be coming soon. I understand that you wish there was more, but I am building up to the more dramatics parts. I don't want to rush anything because I'm really enjoying writing this story. Besides that, thanks for the lovely reviews, you all are great.**

* * *

 **My Princess in Shining Armor:**

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Ow, my head," Maki awoke in an unfamiliar room, lying on a bed. She looked down and saw that her chest was bound and her shirt had no stain.

 _Maybe it was all just a nightmare? Today was a long day anyway. That would explain me taking a rest._

However, that idea was quickly whisked away once she saw the maid from before sitting at the foot of the bed, playing with a deck of cards. That's when Maki realized she was still in that room, that the maid had really walked in on her, that the maid really saw her chest.

"Why didn't you knock?" She exclaimed, about to throw the pillow she'd been resting against at her.

"You shouldn't strain yourself, Maki," The maid took the pillow from her and forced it behind her back. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Well, who's fault is that?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

The maid giggled lightly, "I guess it was mine, but you couldn't have expected me to be aware of your secret."

Maki's eyes widened, "If you even think of telling anyone, before your lips even mutter a word you'll be sent to my parents' dungeon."

"I wouldn't have expected any less," She sighed. "And besides, it's not my secret to tell. I have my own to worry about. By the way, my name is Nozomi."

"How long have I been out?" Maki pressed her hand to her forehead, feeling a bump start to form.

"About an hour or so," Nozomi replied casually. "I already told the Queen and Princess you needed a rest. The Princess wanted to visit you, but I assumed you would want sometime to yourself. If you wish to head home, your carriage is waiting outside for you. The Queen offered a guest room if you wanted to stay here overnight."

"I think I'll go home," Maki threw the sheets off of her body and turned in the bed. Her boots were in front of her, and she quickly zipped them up. She walked over to a chair, where she saw her coat was hung. "Please tell both the Queen and Princess that I'm fine and thank them for their courtesy."

"Of course," Nozomi walked up behind Maki with a card in her hand.

Before Maki could say anything, Nozomi was slipping something into the pocket of her jacket, the maid's hand grazing over her breast. Her face turned bright red, practically rivaling her hair color. "What are you doing?!"

"Just leaving you with a little something," Nozomi smiled. "Wait till you get home, and then look at it." She walked over to her door and opened it. "It was a pleasure having you, Maki, but I am expecting someone tonight. If you don't mind..."

"No I'll be taking my leave," Maki walked out of the room. "Thank you, Nozomi."

"You're welcome, Prince Maki," Her signature suspicious expression on her face.

Maki tried to brush it off, and quickly walked down the hallway. She wasn't really sure how to get to the main entrance, where her carriage should be. But it's not that she minded walking around on her own, it gave her the chance to clear her mind. She was thinking through the events of the day, mainly focusing on her date with Nico. Already she felt her cheeks get warm, and averted her gaze down to the floor, not paying attention to where she was walking.

Something knocked against her shoulder, causing her to look up. In front of her was a blonde woman, now bent down, picking up some books. Among the books was a familiar looking playing card.

"I'm sorry," Maki bent down and helped the blonde, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No it's my fault," She assured Maki before bowing, "Sorry, Prince Maki."

"If it's not any trouble, could you direct me towards the foyer? I'm supposed to leave for my kingdom."

"Down the hall and then take a right at the pot of roses," The blonde pointed out the route.

"Thank you, Miss," Maki hadn't met her before, but still wanted to be respectful.

"Ayase. Eli Ayase," The blonde smiled. "Hopefully I'll see you around. You really make Princess Nico happy."

Growing nervous, Maki just walked away, not sure how to respond. Not running, more like quickly walking, Maki made her way to the foyer and then outside to meet her carriage. The ride home was long and once she arrived, she dragged herself to her room, without seeing her parents. Barely awake, Maki took off her clothes and bindings, throwing them to the floor, and then changed into her sleep clothes.

Eli's words repeated through Maki's mind.

 _Do I really make Nico happy? How is that possible? I'm a disgrace._

She tossed and turned in her bed, unable to find a comfortable sleeping position. Her head still was sore, but she didn't want to bother Hanayo or Rin to bring her medicine. Feeling restless, Maki climbed out of her bed and walked over to where her clothes were. She picked up her jacket, and pulled the card Nozomi gave her out of her pocket. Justice.

 _This doesn't make any sense. Justice?_

Just thinking about what it could mean made Maki's head hurt more, so she placed the card next to her four leaf clover and decided to sleep on it.

 _I hope he's alright._

Nico was sitting on her bed, brushing out her ebony hair, as she watched Maki's carriage drive off. Nozomi had assured her that Maki was fine, but when Nozomi refused to let her inside to see him, Nico grew somewhat suspicious.

 _I've always heard about royals having affairs, but Maki doesn't seem like that kind of a person._

Beginning to worry more, Nico walked over to her mirror, picking at her body.

 _Am I too short for him? Does my lack of a figure not please him? Would he love me more if I had breasts?_

She began picturing herself with Nozomi's figure; she was taller, had an hourglass figure, longer hair, a large chest. It looked nothing like her, and quickly she felt her anger turn to sadness.

 _He's not going to want me, I'm so unappealing._

With her best efforts, she tried to snap herself out of these thoughts.

 _This can't be what he wants, Nico. You don't need to worry, he likes you. I'm not sure what part, but we'll find out._

Nico tiredly wandered back to her bed, plopping down on top of the covers and pillows. In the back of her mind, she imagined Maki teaching her piano; his hands guiding her's, him singing to her, eventually them performing a duet. A smile formed on her face.

 _I can't wait._

"Elichi, why do you always have to leave me waiting?" Nozomi sighed as she looked out the window, waiting for her lover to spend the night. Already she changed into her nightgown, it was white and flowy, somewhat sheer.

A knock at her door caught her attention, and so she got up to answer it. "Elichi?"

"Who else were you expecting at this time?" Eli chuckled as Nozomi opened the door for her. "Sorry, I was going to drop off my belongs in my room before coming here, but I bumped into the Prince, and I didn't want to be any more late-."

Nozomi stopped her with a kiss. Eli pushed the door closed behind her, so no one could disturb them.

"You need to stop apologizing," Nozomi tugged at the collar of Eli's dress, pulling her closer. "You know I'll always forgive you."

"You're too good for me, Nozomi," Eli smiled, running her fingers through Nozomi's long purple hair. She tugged at one of Nozomi's hair ribbons, and pulled them out, one after the other, causing a cascade of purple to roll down her lover's back. "Now let's get some rest. I have to tutor the Princess."

"Can't you just forget about your job for once?" Nozomi sighed, walking over to her bed and sitting down. "Not all of us got a choice in what fate handed to us."

Feeling sympathetic, Eli sat beside Nozomi, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for a hug. "Tonight I'm all and only your's. I won't leave your side."

"Perfect," Nozomi leaned in for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **Hi Everyone. Sorry not for posting a new chapter recently. I've been kind of busy, and next week I'm super busy too. So it will be about a week before I can update. Thanks to those of you who review and send me PM, you all are too sweet to me.**

 **I hope you enjoy today's chapter and please review!**

* * *

 **My Princess in Shining Armor:**

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Nozomi, it's time to wake up," A slight nudging against her side caused her to shift in her bed, landing on something soft and warm.

"It's too early, Elichi. Five more minutes," She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, refusing to open her eyes. "I finally feel comfortable," Nozomi nuzzled her face against Eli's chest. "Princess Nico can wait, besides I don't get to see you enough."

Eli sighed, pulling herself out of Nozomi's hold. "The Queen is expecting me for a meeting. I can't afford to upset her." She walked over to her clothes, which were haphazardly thrown all over the room.

"But what about me?" Nozomi climbed out of bed and hugged Eli from behind, her chest pressing against the blonde's back. "You're okay with upsetting me?" Even though she knew Eli couldn't see her face, her eyes were wide, begging for her to stay.

"Nozomi, you know I have to work to support my family," Eli placed her hands over Nozomi's, gently holding them.

"Why don't you just ask the Queen if you can live here? There are enough unoccupied rooms for your family to stay."

"That's too large a favor. I could never ask for so much," Eli turned around to face Nozomi. "And besides, I'd rather stay the night here with you."

With a smile, Nozomi leaned up and kissed her cheek. "Correct answer." She then helped collect Eli's clothes, not bothering to gather her own.

Once it was all organized, Eli began by putting on her undergarments. After it was on, Nozomi began dressing Eli back up, buttoning up her blouse, sliding on her skirt, tying up her hair.

Eli decided to return the favor, zipping up her dress, tying her apron, brushing out her knotted hair before tying it into pigtails.

They looked at their reflections in the mirror, both smiling. Nozomi leaned up and kissed Eli's neck. "Don't we look perfect?"

Eli was quick to blush, "Nozomi, don't tease me."

"Why? I love how nervous you get," She kissed the same spot.

"But we both have to get to work, and I don't want anyone to become suspicious."

"I know, I know," Nozomi sighed, walking away to the door. They knew their relationship would never be accepted, nor was it allowed. "I should be going to the Princess' room. I hope to see you again tonight."

"I'll try my best." And with that, Nozomi left the room, her and Eli's safe haven, the one place where she truly felt happy. She first went to the kitchen, to pick up the Princess' breakfast. While it was being prepared, Nozomi made herself some tea and slowly ate a piece of bread. An elaborate meal was placed upon a silver tray, ready to be carried.

Nozomi carefully picked it up before walking up a flight of stairs to the Princess. She went inside to find the Princess sitting up in her bed, pretending to play the piano as she hummed a tune.

"Sorry to interupt your symphony, but it's time to eat," Nozomi smiled as she placed the tray down on the nightstand.

A smile covered Nico's face as Nozomi uncovered breakfast, "Well no musician can play on an empty stomach."

Nozomi sat at the edge of Nico's bed as she ate, not looking at her, but instead at the magnolia flower and the tarot card. She knew she had agreed not to tell Maki's secret, but she was worried about Nico's feelings being hurt. Clearly she liked Maki, maybe even loved her, but if Nico found out would she still feel the same way about Maki? Ever more important, what would the Queen do if she found out the truth? Both families would been seen as disgraceful, and could possibly lose their kingdoms. The laws were harsh, but scandals were more harmful.

 _I can't tell her. I don't want to ruin anything, I haven't seen Nico this happy in years. Maki brings out the best in Nico, they're made for each other. I just hope everything works out, I want them to be happy. Eli and I could never have something like that._

She never liked thinking about what the fate she'd been given forced her into, but at that moment, Nozomi couldn't help it. The cards she had been dealt with in life only made things harder.

At just a few days old, she was abandoned and found by the Queen in the palace gardens.

It was then assumed her mother was also a maid of the castle, but Nozomi was never told this. Just after she was found, her presumed mother was sent to serve at another castle in a neighboring kingdom.

The Queen raised her like she was her own, but Nozomi knew there was a difference between herself and Nico. Whenever there were parties or events, Nozomi wasn't allowed to attend, but Nico did. Throughout her life, Nozomi wore simple cotton dresses and basic shoes, while Nico wore beautiful beaded dresses and matching satin shoes. The inequality always confused her, since she and Nico shared a room growing up, both received the same lessons, Nozomi was even given private harp lessons, but whenever someone came over, the Queen would order Nozomi to go to a room in the servants' quarters.

When Nozomi was twelve, the Queen ordered her to meet her in the garden. At the time, she didn't think anything of it. But quickly the family she thought she had told her that her life would be different. From now on, she and Nico would have separate rooms, Nozomi would no longer receive lessons of any sort, instead she would spend her days serving as Nico's personal maid.

When she first heard the news, that her entire life was changed and she had no say, Nozomi remembered crying for days in her new room, refusing to leave. She was in their debt, they didn't have to do anything they did for her. There was no way out of this, and so she was forced to give up her dreams to serve the royal family.

But meeting Eli was like a fairy tale come true.

One day, Nozomi was dusting the books off in the library. She had to stand up on a stool in order to reach the top shelf, where the oldest books in the Queen's collection were kept. Nozomi knew she had to be extremely careful, not just with the fragile books, but with balancing too.

After a few hours of dusting, she was almost finished. Her nose itched and her eyes stung slightly from the dust.

 _Maybe I can just take a break after this next book?_

Carefully, Nozomi reached up to grab said book. It was far out of her reach, even with the stool beneath her, so she stood up on her toes. She kept wobbling, but didn't stop, she wanted to be done.

 _Oh come on! Why couldn't I be just a little taller?_

Just as the leather bound book grazed her fingertips, Nozomi slipped backwards off the stool. Time just seemed to slow down. She knew it wasn't a high fall, but it still would hurt, probably would leave a bruise on her back. Tightly she shut her eyes, bracing herself for impact

But it wasn't the floor that caught her. Two strong arms held her in a bridal position. Whoever caught her, pulled in close into their chest. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't prevent a pink flush from adorning her cheeks.

Above her was a well dressed blonde, who she hadn't seen before.

 _She must be the Princess' new tutor. I didn't expect her to be so young, or female._

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked, helping Nozomi back onto her feet.

"Yes, thank you," Nozomi bowed lightly.

"There's no need to act so formal with me," She assured. "We both serve the family after all. We're equals here."

"Sorry, my name is Nozomi."

"Eli."

"Is today your first day? I'd heard you would be arriving soon, but received no other details."

"I just arrived this morning. The Queen said I could spend today familiarizing myself with the palace and then start with the Princess tomorrow."

"Well, Eli, how about I show you around?"

"I can't imagine anyone else I'd like to spend the day with."

 _If only everyday could be so perfect._

However, reality would never be so nice.

Nozomi looked over at the Princess, seeing that she was done with her meal. "Let me clean that up, then you need to get dressed for the day. Your invitation to visit Prince Maki was accepted, and they wish to see you in the afternoon for tea and a music concert."

"Sounds perfect, doesn't it Nozomi?" Nico smiled. "I wish you could come with me. Prince Maki is really sweet, sometimes stubborn, and a little rude, but I think you would become good friends."

"I'd love to accompany you too, but I have a lot of work to do," Nozomi organized the dishes and silverware back onto the tray before picking it up. "Your outfit has already been selected, the dark pink dress with the corset bodice and matching heels. I'll be back soon, so be patient if you require assistance."

Nico nodded as she watched Nozomi leave the room. She climbed out of her bed and put on her slippers to keep her feet warm. Hanging up on her door was the dress selected for her to wear. Nico took the dress and held in front of her so she could see how it would look. Looking at her reflection, she twirled in the mirror, her smile never leaving her face.

 _I can't wait to see him. I think he feels the same way too. I hope._

Knowing she wouldn't be able to tie the corset herself, Nico sat at her vanity, and brushed out her hair as she waited. Then she meticulously tied it up in her usual style, wanting the bows to be even, as symmetrical as possible.

A light knocking caught her attention. "Nozomi?"

"Yes, Nico. Let's get you ready," Nozomi picked up the dress and placed it upon Nico's bed. She ushered the smaller girl over to her. "The carriage is waiting for you, so let's not take too long, okay?"

Nico stood in front of Nozomi, who helped her undress out of her sleep clothes. Nozomi stood up and assisted Nico into the dress, pulling her arms through the sleeves, smoothing out the skirt, before making her hold onto a bed post. Tightly, Nico gripped onto it for support as Nozomi tied up the corset top. Nozomi never made it too tight, so Nico never felt pain when she wore it.

"Done,"Nozomi tied the last knot. "You should get going now. You don't want to keep your Prince waiting."

"Yes, thank you, Nozomi," Nico, uncharacteristically, hugged Nozomi, something she hadn't done since they were kids. Immediately Nozomi felt nostalgic, and upset that the hug was chaste. Nico ran out the door, leaving Nozomi alone in her room.

She sat there, upon what used to be their bed, looking around in what used to be their room. Growing only sadder, she bit her bottom lip and quickly left the room.

 _Why fate do you hurt me? Did I do something in a past life?_

Nozomi went back to her room and lied down upon her bed. It still smelled of Eli's perfume. She clutched tightly onto a pillow, holding it closely against her chest.

 _Please, just let me have this._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

 **Hi everyone. . .Sorry it's been a while. I had a lot going on this past month, so I didn't have time to write. But I did today! Thank you so much for the great support, it means a lot, and please keep it coming XD**

 **I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

 **My Princess in Shining Armor:**

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

As she waited for Nico's arrival in her room, Maki began playing over the simple piece she was planning on teaching her. It was one of the songs in her beginner books, so she hoped it wouldn't be too difficult.

Whenever Maki played, she felt like she was transported to another world; one where she was free to live as she wanted, no one telling her what to do, she could be herself. It would be strange let someone else in, but she was starting to feel relaxed around Nico. Being with Nico, even if she was clueless to the truth, made Maki feel that there was someone who cared about her for who _she_ was. This would be the next step, allowing them to get closer.

But in the back of Maki's mind, she still questioned if she should tell Nico.

 _Would she still want to be with me? Will she hate me for not being honest? Is there a chance she'd understand and accept me?_

These thoughts troubled her mind, making Maki oblivious to everything occurring in reality.

"Sounds good, Maki-chan," Rin smiled as she and Hanayo walked in with tea and sweets. Maki's head shot up, and she was quick to make eye contact with them. "Hope she likes these too! Kayochin made them herself. She let me try one and they were really good."

"Rin, stop embarrassing me," Hanayo stuttered as she finished cleaning up Maki's room. Some dust got on her glasses, so she put them down upon Maki's bed to clean later.

"Why Kayochin? They're super delicious, better than anything I've tasted before," Rin picked up the tray and brought it over to Maki. "Come on, try one and tell her she's freaking out over nothing."

"But Rin, you know I don't like sweets, Rin," Maki sighed, toying with her ponytail.

"Please Maki!" Rin begged.

"Fine," Maki picked up a small chocolate in the shape of a flower. Carefully, she took a small bite. "That's really good," She wasn't surprised, Hanayo was always good at cooking, she wished her friend had more confidence in herself. "I know Nico will like them."

"Thank you Maki," Hanayo smiled.

A knock at the door caught their attention. Maki's mother stood in the doorway. "Prince Maki, your fiance will be here shortly. Please come down to the foyer so you can greet her when she arrives."

Maki stood up from the piano bench and bowed slightly, "Yes, my Queen." She then turned back to Rin and Hanayo, "You two are excused."

"Yes, Prince Maki," They said in unison as they bowed. On their way out they also bowed to Maki's mother, not wanting to show disrespect. Maki followed behind them, meeting up with her mother. They didn't exchange any conversation, making Maki slightly nervous. She toyed with the sleeve of her jacket, hoping everything would go as planned.

Already her father was waiting in the foyer, but he wasn't alone. Standing next to him, making minimal conversation, was a familiar petite princess, unaware of Maki entering the room. Until Maki's father turned to face them.

"Thank you for joining us today, Princess Nico," Queen Nishikino smiled.

"I should be thanking you," She smiled, "For accepting my invitation so quickly," Nico bowed lightly.

"Don't think you need to wait for our approval before coming over, our home is your's too," King Nishikino assured her. "I must excuse myself now, I have a lot of work to do." He turned to Maki, "Why don't the two of you go off then?"

Nico turned to face Maki once the suggestion was made. She was more than excited for today, it would be better than perfect. Her and her prince, making music together. But something was still lingering in her mind, the previous day's event.

 _Why did Nozomi refuse to let me see him after he fainted? I just wanted to make sure he was okay. Maybe he can tell me what's going on?_

Maki felt it become hard to breathe, an effect no person ever had on her. Nico's wide, doe like, eyes showed how genuine her emotions were. A light flush graced across her cheeks expressed her happiness. It was almost infectious. She held out her arm for Nico to take, "Shall we go then, Princess?"

"Yes let's go," Nico linked her arm and followed him through his castle.

It was much different from her own. The walls were a beige color. A long red rug lay upon the floor as far as the eye could see. Marble pedestals were evenly spaced out along the wall, on top of each of them was a glass vase, containing red flowers. But those were the only colors, beige and red, that Nico saw inside.

 _Well, with it looking somewhat dull here, no wonder he's so serious all the time._

Maki tried her best to keep up some amount of composure, even though she was taking a girl, Nico, to her room.

 _This is going to look so inappropriate if anyone sees us. Why does the only piano have to be in my room?_

She was internally praying no one would spot them as they walked down the hall. It was quiet, which was quite normal around her wing of the castle, excluding when she was practicing.

Or if she was hanging out with Hanayo and Rin.

"Prince Maki," Hanayo called, not having noticed Nico. "Could you please let me into your room? I forgot my glasses."

"Of course," Maki shrugged her shoulders, not seeing anything wrong with that.

Hanayo stood on Maki's left, still not having noticed Princess Nico walking at Maki's right. Once they arrived at Maki's bedroom door, Hanayo quickly ran inside to get her glasses, not wanting to bother Maki after she gave her and Rin the rest of the day off. She struggled slightly to find them, but felt around on Maki's bed till she found them. Quickly she put them on and rushed out of the room, and that was when she noticed someone unfamiliar.

Then it clicked, "Welcome, Princess Nico," Hanayo bowed. "If there is anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable, please let me know."

Maki shot Hanayo a confused look.

 _She doesn't need to be so proper with Nico, now she won't get to rest._

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary," Nico assured her. "Now why don't you go off and enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, Princess Nico," Hanayo bowed again before running down the hall.

Maki sighed, it was clear to her that Hanayo was startled by seeing Nico. "Sorry about her, she's just shy."

"No worries," Nico wasn't bothered at all. "Why don't we get started then? Now that we're alone?"

Maki blushed, "Yes, let's." She opened her bedroom door and led Nico inside. Nervously, Maki walked over to her piano, sitting on one end of the bench, leaving Nico enough room to sit too, plus a large space between them.

Nico was slightly confused by this, but tried not to think anything of it. She sat down and then readjusted her skirt. "Well, what will we be playing?"

"Something simple, but with more practice I can teach you one of my compositions," Maki rested her fingers on the keys, playing the lower notes. "I'll be teaching you the higher part. You play the same keys I do, so follow my lead." Slowly Maki placed her fingers on top of the keys, holding the note till Nico mimicked her motion.

Nico kept close attention, watching his fingers gently play the keys. She tried her best to quicken her response, but she felt her heart beating faster.

Maki noticed this and immediately stopped. "Something the matter, Princess?"

The questions she wished to ask of what happened the previous day flooded Nico's mind. At the same time she wasn't comfortable asking them, causing her to stutter. She watched him scoot closer to her on the bench. He placed the back of his hand against her forehead, probably assuming she was feverish. This contact didn't help Nico's nerves ease, now her face was flushed.

 _She's concentrating too hard. Music sounds best when it comes from a place of peace._

Carefully, Maki moved her hand down to cup Nico's red cheek, feeling the warmth of anxiety. She rubbed her thumb against the soft ivory skin. "Just clear your mind and open your heart. I know you can make beautiful music."

Nico's eyes were wide, but soon softened as she took a deep breath. She turned away from Maki's touch and back to face the piano. Maki stood behind her, his hands snaking in front of her to the keys. He placed his fingers on top of her's, making her feel small, but comforted. With each gentle press against the tops of her fingers, Nico pressed down on the key under her. Soon she felt relaxed, enjoying the music they were creating.

Once seeing her grow confident, Maki moved to the other end of the piano and played her part. Together, the song was complete.

They both were enjoying the music so much, that they kept repeating the piece, ignoring the time passing by them. Or the little audience that collected in the doorway.

"That piece has never sounded better, Prince Maki," Maki looked up and saw her parents. Once she heard their comment, she stopped playing, as did Nico soon after.

"Thank you, my Queen," Maki bowed her head before standing.

Nico, who was unsure of why the King and Queen entered the room unannounced, was cautious and followed behind Maki.

"And you, Princess Nico, I had no idea you were musically inclined," The Queen smiled.

"Thank you, but prior to today, I'd never played piano. Prince Maki taught me everything," Nico looked over at Maki, smiling lightly. But he didn't seem as at ease. Any joy, any emotion she previously saw on his face was washed away once his parents entered the room.

 _Whatever is going on, it has to be their doing._

"Well it's good to know that you're such a good teacher, Prince Maki," The King smiled. "You two will rule the kingdom well."

"Of course, my King," Maki bowed her head lightly, wishing her parents would leave her and Nico alone.

"Princess Nico, we would love it if you stayed for dinner," The Queen turned to face Nico.

Nico, who was feeling more and more wary, didn't know if that was the best idea. "Thank you for the invitation, but I have my lessons tomorrow and I want to be well rested."

"Understandable, I'll have your coach prepared shortly," The Queen replied before walking out with the King.

Maki looked down at the ground once her parents were gone. After hearing Nico would be leaving, she was even more angry with them; they interrupted them and wasted their time together.

 _Wait. Why do I feel bad that my time with her was brief? Surely I don't feel any desire to see her longer...Stop it! Maki, you are just twisting your emotions. You don't have feeling for her. You don't want to hurt her._

"Are you alright, Maki?" Nico placed her hand gently on his shoulder. He seemed paler and flushed at the same time.

"Yes, I'm fine," Maki took Nico's hand and removed it from her shoulder. "I guess you'll soon be off."

"Sadly though. I did enjoy seeing you today," Nico looked up into Maki's amethyst colored eyes.

Maki felt herself only blush more. "I enjoyed it too. I hope we'll play again soon."

"As do I," Nico leaned forward, standing on the tips of her toes.

It was then that Maki felt her body moving on its own. Her conflicting emotions caused her to lean closer to the Princess. Her heart was pounding in her chest, making her throat dry and hands sweat. She felt so unsure, but at the same time, she needed to do this.

"Princess Nico," Hanayo called from the doorway.

"Your carriage is ready," Rin continued, also standing in the door.

And that's what Maki lost her chance.

"Coming," Nico turned and walked away from Maki, causing the kiss to never exist.


End file.
